The Perfect Chaos
by black7kunoichi
Summary: "Why are you doing this? I've done absolutely nothing to you or your kind!" Lucy yelled " I've never even knew you existed. I'm just a civillian. A commoner. Nobody. Of all the million people in this city, why me!" "Because - you are the reincarnation of a woman that once belonged to me." He replied, kneeling and taking a hold of her chin. NaLu Fanfic Modern AU
1. Prologue

Twenty-year old Lucy Hearfilia meets an old classmate from her past. What she doesn't know wouldn't kill her right? As she moves into dangerous territory with this classmate, she comes to realize that she will soon be brought at the forefront of a life and death choice. With the help of her best friend, will she overcome the obstacles and harships that lies at her feet? Sometimes things are much better left unknown - or in fact, in the unknown.

Five brothers are on the hunt to claim her but it's up to the seventh to protect her from them. Why they are targeting her? She doesn't know. But the only thing she can do right now is trust him with her life and hope that he can get her out of this predicament.

Even if it means letting go of everyone that matters to her.

Sneak Peek:

" _Why are you doing this? I've done absolutely nothing to you or your kind!" Lucy yelled " I've never even knew you existed. I'm just a civillian. A commoner. Nobody. Of all the million people in this city, why me?!" Lucy cried in pure horror and hot anger. She didn't understand. Her mind couldn't comprehend why something like this could happen to her. She missed everyone. Her best friend. Her parents. Her friends. Natsu._

 _She missed them terribly - it had been only four days but the lack of human contact left her hopeless. The tears that drenched her fact continued to flow aimlessly while she huddled to the farthest corner of the small, dark room._

 _A chuckle emitted from the entrance. Six figures stood before her in the shadows from the poorly lit corridor. Suddenly, one more figure took a confident step forward until only the left side of his face was revealed. His penetrating golden-specked eyes bore down into her and right through her soul. Blood leaked from his temple, making a terrible contrast to his eyes. But it wasn't the blood that caught her attention, nor his eyes._

 _"Because - you are the reincarnation of a woman that once belonged to me." He replied, kneeling and taking a hold of her chin, tipping is upwards. And thats when Lucy saw it. Glistening._

 _Fangs._


	2. Chapter 1 - Fate

**Hi guys!**

 **I'm a huge fan for NaLu and my hopes of seeing them canon is still strong, regardless of what people say.**

 **Well, I better not bore you all to death with my miserable personal life.**

 **Without further ado.**

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 _The area she stood didn't seem familiar in any way. She stood alone in the clear area of tall grass that reached her hips. The tall grass were gold-coloured. Sakura blossoms seemed to dance in the breeze blowing from somewhere. Sakura blossom trees encircled the area in large numbers, making it impossible to see past them all._

 _There was a figure. Judging from the stature and built, Lucy guessed it was a male._

 _A male that stood and watched her, with an arm reached out towards her as if calling her._

 _He had horns and wings. Bigger than her. Courage fillled her body and she took a cautious step forward._

 _"My name is Lucy." It didn't seem like it heard her. It still remained quiet._

 _"Who are you?" No response._

 _"I said, who are you?" She asked again, louder this time. But the figure just stood there as if watching her yell out in desperation. Suddenly, the figure raise his hand and stretched it towards her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see him. Even though the sunlight shone around them, it seemed as if a dark cloud loomed over him, therefore only showing an outline of his figure._

 _"Trust me." it spoke. And then she realized as her heart throbbed painfully in her chest._

 _"END."_

* * *

Her dreams were always the same.

Ever since she left the Heartfilia manor three summers ago, her dreams had became very vividly in details in her mind. She always started her dreams in the middle of the golden fields and the cherry blossom petals encircling the air in a warm, spring embrace. And a man always standing on the other side. As if waiting for he. As usual, he will always outstretch his hand to her and say those words. And as always, her response always remained the same. And END? She had never met anyone, _or in fact,_ anything names such as that.

The cold December wind blew against the wooden frame of the windows. Reluctantly, Lucy lazily kicked the warm mink away, plucked herself from her bed and attempted to rub the sleep away from her eyes. With a muffled yawn, she stood up slowly and padded her way across the floorboard towards the kitchen. On the way, she decided to pick an old grey shirt from a nearby chair and slipped it to cover her naked body. The apartment that she had bought five months ago seemed a bit lonelier now that she had moved away from her parents for independence - so far, it didn't feel right without her parents. It had two bedrooms, each with their own heater, closets and bathroom, one kitchen and a very large wooden decking for the mornings when she wanted to sleep outside whilst the town below blossomed with life.

Last night, she had attended a party with her friends, all whom had their own partners and in the midst of her group of friends, it dawned suddenly on her that she was practically a loner. Fortunately, the men that flirted with her failed miserably at their advances and soon left her alone. She had left the party early - making up some kind of pathetic excuse to go home because she had promised her parents to call them. Halfway home, she had stopped at McDonalds, purchased a family pack and happily caught a taxi back to her apartment. Since then, she had been watching romcoms, having therapy sessions in her head about her lack of dating and social skills and eating burgers to make up for the self-guilt trips during the movies. Of course, whilst she had prolonged her eyelids from falling, sleep was a battle that she couldn't win against, so in the middle of a crime-genre flick, her eyes closed; only to wake up to the television still on and the next season playing.  
Opening the fridge, she viewed the contents before sighing disappointingly - it seemed there was simply no diary product in her pantry nor her fridge. Closing it abruptly, she turned, flicked the coffee machine on and haltingly grabbed a pair of sweats, a thrown sweater and clumsily brushed a hand through her messy blonde tresses. Quickly washing her face and plucking the keys, she shut the door to round around the corner shop to purchase some items.

"Lucy?" The named girl turned around with shock. Damn. She had only left her apartment for 2 seconds and she was already recognized at 5 in the morning? Must've had too much drink last night.

A male, the girl noted. However, her recognition of the guy proved futile. Trying to cover up, she laughed sheepishly. There he stood in all his exercise glory in front of her - as if mocking her abrupt fashion decision in the early hours of the morning. He wore a black pants, a gym bag and running shoes. He was holding a water bottle and his phone in his left hand. Did she mention that this guy was practically oozing pure male sexiness even in this forsaken cold morning?

"What are you doing here?" He asked again. Lucy felt a blush coming to her cheeks. Her mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish.

"H-Hey man?" She finished lamely. Should she say some more? Would he recognize that she doesn't even remember him? She silently prayed that he wouldn't notice her stutter.

"You forgot didn't you?" At this sentence, Lucy was seriously considering changing pubs - there must be something inside the drink that caused this apparent memory loss.

"Well... I can't say that I remember either." Lucy offered lamely. Scrutinizing her attempt to even muster an normal look. The guy before her blinked a couple of times before laughing at her antics, nevertheless, he held a hand out and gave her a full grin which she clumsily took his hand and mustered a confused smile back.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Classmates since 1993. We used to go to the high school back in Fairy Tail. Remember?" The memory wheels turned and suddenly, Lucy returned a grin of her own with a slight dust of red on her cheeks.

"Of course! You were quite shy back then. I see you lost the nerdy glasses, braces and the awful bowl-cut." A snicker.

"That wasn't the kind of memory I was aiming for." He replied sparingly, regardless, the blonde-haired girl giggled with the memory in mind.

There was a moment of voluntarily exchange before he ran a hand through his spiky salmon-coloured hair. His deep-olive eyes casted down to the ground momentarily before adjusting his bag on his shoulder and looking back at the girl before him. He really had grown, Lucy noted.

"Say.. Are you doing anything later?" Lucy blinked. Was he asking as a friend or...? Suddenly, she mentally kicked herself. Of course. They went to the same high school so maybe he wanted to catch up?

"Uh.. No, I have nothing planned - besides a quick trip to the market to purchase some much needed items." She responded, silently noting the way his eyes brightened.

"Would you like to have lunch later? For old times sake." Lucy fought off a smile.

"Sounds great. Let's meet at this spot at noon."

* * *

Breakfast time was definitely occupied with thoughts. After the sudden reunion with one of her old classmates, Lucy returned home with her groceries and began preparing her food. The digital clock chimed that it was almost seven, with only a few time to spare, Lucy fixed herself her second cup of hot coffee and a plate of scrambled eggs on toast. After her return from the supermarket, she had missed four missed calls from her friends and one call from her parents. The sunlight crept slowly into the kitchen, slowly filling the room with yellow specks across the wooden board. After her breakfast, Lucy cleared the table, washed and dried the dishes before moving to do some home chores. It really wasn't on her agenda, but seeing as that it was a bright and sunny day, she might as well make use of the sunlight. After making a quick stop to the supermarket again, she placed her four bags of groceries on the kitchen countertop to fill the empty pantry. The clock on the wall to her right chimed on the hour and she quickly remembered her plans with Natsu - she swiftly packed away her groceries into the cupboards, the fridge and the pantry before making her way upstairs.

"It's not a date. We are merely catching up." Lucy spoke into the phone. Her best friend since kindergarten, Michelle Floras had called as soon as Lucy stepped out of the shower. Luckily enough, Lucy had originally left her phone in the kitchen but decided against it. With a selected ringtone playing, Lucy knew who was calling.

 _"Merely catching up? I beg to differ."_ The voice cracked in response. Lucy stood at the cupboard before pulling out a plain white long sleeve shirt and black denim overall dress that reached her thighs.

"Keep begging, thats the only thing you're good at." There was a sharp gasp in the phone and Lucy failed to keep the chuckle from creeping up into her throat.

 _"Look, that was a one-time thing! I can't believe you still remember that!"_ Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Because I was the one who tried stopping the game, you idiot. "

 _"But... But we were both drunk! I asked you and you said so yourself!"_

"I pretended so you can quit getting me involved in your little games. Serious, Michelle, who plays cops and beggars with actual beggars?" Lucy spoke, holding the phone with her right shoulder whilst slipping the strap of the denim on her left shoulder.

 _"A-Anyway... Besides the point - you do realize that you're basically eating with the high school nerd that had the biggest crush on you for like, four years straight. Isn't it awkward? He just, like, popped out of nowhere and then suddenly, every student knew about his crush."_

"Hey, I didn't think he was that bad. Besides, I wasn't looking for a relationship at that time. And I'm still not. I'm just going this for old times sake," Lucy replayed the same sentence from that morning. Natsu was definitely one strange one that she came know. Despite the awful appearance and weird rumours, Lucy didn't think it mattered too much.

 _"Whatever. So what time do you plan to meet him? Ugh. Just thinking about him sent toe-curling shivers."_ Lucy rolled her eyes again. Of course, trust her best friend to make a big deal out of practically nothing.

"Okay drama queen. I should be meeting him down in fifteen minutes. You know, he doesn't look half bad now." There was a sharp intake of breath on the receiver,

 _"Lucy - earth to freaking Lucy, it's either you're blind or literally crazy. Keep your location on so I know to at least find the body."_ Lucy laughed out and faced to look at the long-length mirror. She looked cute, but casual. Which was what she was aiming for.

"Fine. I gotta go man. I've got to do my make-up and all."

 _"Are you freaking serious?! You're putting make-up on for this aloof-"_

 **Click.**

Michelle Floras and Lucy had met during their kindergarten years. Michelle's mother was a servant in the Heartfilia family, so when she brought Michelle over to the Heartfilia compound, the two instantly became best friends since the first time they met. Nevertheless, the two became inseparable. Making sure that three days never go by without physical contact with the other.

Lucy pulled on some winter socks before slipping in brown leather boots before checking herself one more time. Satisfied with her look, she grabbed her white denim jacket, her phone and keys and closed her apartment.

The walk to the designated meeting spot wasn't too far from where Lucy lived. In fact, it was just rounded along a couple of blocks from her apartment, over a little bridge that was next to a water canal and then it overlooked the rest of the street. Interestingly enough, the spot was more attractive for couples and families, however, Lucy didn't feel too intimidated by the social saying.

Nevertheless, she still had a shock when a hand gripped her shoulders.

The blonde swiveled on the top of her boots and crouched in a defense stance right in the middle of the street.

"Whoa - it's just me." Natsu chuckled, his hand hung in the air from where she stood and he pulled it back, ran his hand through his hair and stuffed it in the pockets of his black pants. Lucy sighed in relief and stood properly, adjusting her clothes and brushing off the creases. As she settled her frantic heart, she eyed her companion and took in his appearance.

He wore a dark olive fitting sleeve-shirt, outlining his bulging muscles and hard chest. Alongst with black chinos tucked into dark olive Timberlands.

"So, do you do that every time someone sneaks up on you or are you taking classes?" The blonde strode forward and stood in front of him.

"Mavis, don't do that again. You scared the lights out of me." The boy before her let out a chuckle before shrugging his shoulders,

"Hey, if I knew you were this jumpy, I would have done more that tap you on the shoulder." Lucy glared at him before they both fell in step taking a walk.

Nevertheless, the memory of getting frightened by Natsu seemed hilarious after awhile. Lucy almost forgotten how she almost kicked the guy.

"You still haven't answered my question." Lucy blinked back into their little conversation.

"What was your question, sorry?" He laughed at her before stuffing his hands inside his pockets,

"I was just asking whether you get all ninja-like when someone scares you." Lucy glared at the pinkette momentarily before sighing audibly.

"It's nothing really. I've taken classes when I was younger, so one might call it a reflex."

"Yeah right. A dangerous reflex." The pinkette scoffed, earning a 'friendly' smack to the head.

They had found a spot around another block and decided to have lunch there. The building had a wooden theme atmosphere. There was a little area that surrounded the cafe like a cosy cabin, apparent to the fact that it had a fireplace as well to warm the area. The sounds playing on the PA System sounded softly at the corners of the cafe. Shrugging off her jacket and hanging it on the rails, the two individuals made their way to the farthest area of the cafe. Interestingly enough, Lucy noted that the cosy cafe was empty.

"So... You've been here before?" Lucy inquired, taking a full view of the place before laying her eyes on her companion, who shook his head.

"No. I just thought the sign outside with fire looked very enticing." Lucy giggled at the response.

"Of course. You were always pinned as the pyromaniac." She joked and he rolled his eyes.

"Now before I can explain myself, you have to at least admit that looking at fire has something soothing about it with the way it just dances on the wood." Lucy bit back on a laugh.

"I don't think its dancing on wood." The blonde replied, imagination running wild in her head. The pink-haired teen scratched his head and looked up thoughtfully with a finger to his chin.

"Hmm... You're right. It's more like someone dressed in red, orange and yellow doing yoga on a tree bark." Lucy smiled.

"You're quite humorous. I had no idea that you were like this." Lucy spoke under her smile, looking away shyly as the boy in front of her stared at her. Almost immediately, her cheeks became embarrassingly hot and her mouth muttered in an attempt to redirect his focus.

"Well, not that I didn't think I found you sour, but I just haven't really held a conversation with you - and there were times- oh god, I'm rambling-"

"Good afternoon. My name is Wendy. May I take your order?" A small voice interrupted the rambling blonde. Silently, Lucy thanked the heavens for the awkwardness as the waitress had come to their table. She seemed like a normal, timid girl. Blue hair with dark brown orbs, Lucy noted. No older than thirteen or fourteen of age.

"I'll just have a glass of water." Natsu spoke first, skimming rapidly through the menu. Lucy added that she'll also have a glass of water.

"And anything to eat?"

"Hmm..." Natsu flipped from one side of the menu book to other, "I'll just have a bowl of chips. With the spiciest chilli flavour that you have. " Wendy nodded as she wrote on her notebook, underlining chilli in bold letters,

After circling the word chilli numerous times, she turned to Lucy, "And for the lady?"

Lucy grinned. "I'd like a bowl of garlic bread. Thats all." Wendy also wrote down the order and gathered the menu books,

"Please let me know if you would like anything else. I'll be around."

After the blue-haired waitress named Wendy left, Natsu looked cautiously around before leaning his elbows on the table, his smile had quickly disappeared as soon as Wendy left.

"Lucy - I really need your help. I don't have much time. There's only so much I can do." His voice was shaking. Lucy felt the fear inside his voice.

"I don't understand. Natsu, what's going on-?" The pink-haired male reached over and grabbed her right hand into his. His warm hands felt calloused against her soft ones.

"I've tried to protect you, Lucy. All these years, I've been protecting you." He spoke hurriedly. His eyes darted around the corner before returning to settle on her confused face. "They've been trying to find you but I've only been keeping them at bay. But, you need to trust me."

"You're scaring me. Natsu. Please, just tell me what you're talking about. I don't know. Who are you trying to protect me from?" Suddenly, if possible, the fear etched on Natsu's face increased ten folds. His grip on her hand also turned deathly. His attention moved away from her face and looked pass her head, as if there was someone right behind here. Which Lucy doubted because the wooden wall was at the back of their booth. Looking at his face, she noticed that his iris turned into slits and that his face was scrunched up in fear and hardened with protectiveness.

"They're here."

"Natsu - Natsu, you're hurting-" Lucy's eyebrows frowned in pain but was immediately cut off,

"We have to go. Right now." He tugged her quickly from her seat and dashed forward to grab her jacket at the rails, returning quickly and throwing the piece of clothing at the blonde whilst keeping an eye out. Merely going with what he was doing, Lucy turned to the frantic pinkette,

"I don't understand the situation, Natsu. At least tell me what's going on." Lucy said. As soon as she tugged the zipper of her jacket close, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the kitchen of the cafe,

"Wendy! Call back up, they're here!" The pinkette shouted, as he passed the small waitress who was carrying their drinks. Lucy watched as the little girl nodded determinedly and dropped the drinks she was holding, running to the reception area and grabbing an orb.

"Come on, Lucy!" A voice shouted and the said girl broke into a sprint to follow the salmon-haired teen. Only to briefly turn around and look back, Lucy saw as the waitress named, "Wendy" yell out something, her blue hair turn pink and a sky-blue atmosphere surround the waitress.

"Natsu - what about Wendy? We need to go back and get her." The sprinting stopped abruptly. But the boy who held her wrist tightly stood deathly still. They stood at the back of the building, in an alleyway that led somewhere. The alleyway was surprisingly empty,

"She can handle herself."

"She's just a child!" Lucy screamed.

"A child who can take on anything. Please Lucy, just follow me. After this, I'll explain everything to you." He demanded, pulling her wrist to show the urgency.

"But-!"

A sudden explosion pierced the back building, and a figure flew out, slammed against the concrete walls of the alleyway and dropped like bag of weights to the ground. As the rubble and smoke cleared, both Lucy and Natsu watched as the injured figured stood up with blood around her arms,

"Wendy!" Lucy yelled, grabbing hold of the said girl's attention who glared at Natsu.

"What are you still doing here?! Get away!" Natsu nodded in frantic urgency. His large hand grabbed Lucy and tugged her to the alleyway,

"We have to go." Another blast blew towards the escaping duo. This time, dark smoke emerged from the rubble. With the sound of boots stepping on broken rocks and concretes, Natsu felt the back of his hair stand on the edge. A chuckle emitted from the smoke. Lucy watched in horror as the sound of boots sounded louder until it stopped at the edge of the exploded part of the building.

Three figures stood at the entrance whilst another three stood at the other building that exploded first.

 _"Where do you think you're going, little brother?"_

* * *

 **I've had this idea for awhile. I just feel that maybe there's a change with how things should be depicted. Many others in Fairy Tail will be revealed later on in the chapters. But for now, I'm just scratching the surface of the plot here. The next chapter will finally inform the readers of what is going on.**

 **I plan to update a new chapter per week. Preferably on Fridays or Sundays as I have more time on my hands during those days. Regardless, I hope this chapter has gauged interest in readers. I have a lot of things planned for this story and I'm still writing another chapter for my other story "Going undercover".**

 **I feel somewhat that I'm moving the story line too fast. Let me know so that I can make appropriate adjustments to suit the pace.**

 **Please review. I've been feeling quite rusty with my plots.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed my story thus far.**

B7K


	3. Chapter 2 - The Unknown

**Hi guys!**

 **Apologies for the first chapter. After running through it after submission, I've realized many errors and I do apologize for that.**

 **To make things more accurate:**

 **There are five brothers - excluding Natsu. So altogether, there are 6 - unlike the wording in the Prologue chapter This is a modern AU. All characters are the same age as in the third season in Fairy Tail. Other characters will be introduced later. For now, please bear with me as I try to make the storyline flow to suit the pace of the situations. So far, I feel like I've sped things up in the first chapter. So, you will notice in the next few chapters of the story slowing down a bit.**

 **Thank you to the person that noted my story was a bit rushed. I have pulled all brakes to slow the story down a notch.**

 **Other than that, please feel free to PM some questions or review so I can identify these obstacles and fix them.**

 **Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

Lucy swallowed the fear that stayed in her throat, preventing her from making a single noise. The grip on her wrist remained deathly still. It seemed that whatever was going on, Wendy and Natsu knew the attackers that destroyed the cafe and had followed them to the back.

"Zeref." Natsu muttered with disgust.

The named figure took a step forward and smiled with full evil malice, Lucy noted.

His black hair was flat against his face. He wore foreign clothes, somewhat like robes that was not of this world and a black substance hovered over him like a shield. In his right hand, a black orb pulsed with life.

"Natsu - how do you-"

"It's so nice to see you again, little brother." The named figure called 'Zeref' spoke. Behind him, two more figures emerged from the rubble. One with spiky blonde hair with electric blue eyes, a scar was on his right eyebrow. He dressed similarly with the one named Zeref, Except only a robe covered his lower part of his body - similar to an Egyptian-wear. He had a white marking on his left shoulder and his upper body glistened with sweat. A white substance followed him and in his hand, was a white orb. He took a step forward.

"That's the eldest," Natsu whispered, "That is Zeref." He eyed the black-haired man.

"I'm surprised he's still alive." The blonde beside Zeref spoke,

"Sting, you bastard." Lucy glanced at Natsu before turning her attention to the blonde. Sting? What kind of name was that?

"Sting Eucliffe. The fourth eldest." As if reading her mind, Natsu replied.

A blonde eyebrow raised, "Fourth eldest? What the heck are you talking about?" A laugh came from the other side. Two men walked over to the one named Sting and Zeref.

"Natsu? He's like an insect. It will take more than a merely firework to kill him." The figure took a step towards Lucy, quickly a gust of strong wind interfered in his path.

"I don't think so." Wendy called out, and Lucy watched in silence as the little girl drifted towards them in air. Her now-pink hair floated around her while the air brought her next to the blonde girl.

"Now, I'd expect for him to at least introduce us." A man spoke. He wore the same robe around his waist like Sting. A large purple snake encircled his feet up to his red hair, he had shut one eye and smirked at the current state.

"She doesn't need to know, Cobra." Natsu snarled, putting an arm in front of Lucy protectively.

"If she knows what's good for her, then she must." Another blonde stepped from the one with the snake. Dressed similarly to the others. Instead, lightning flashed dangerously around him, like an active barrier ready to strike.

"Zeref, you've got the entire thing wrong! You've got the wrong-!" Wendy yelled. Sudden black bullet-like projects shot at the pink-haired girl, shutting her mouth,

"Be quiet, child." The black haired man next to Zeref spoke with his arms out to show that he had expelled the black projections.

"Rogue..." Zeref spoke, without even looking at anyone particularly, "Step down." Lucy watched as the man complied obediently. At this, the black projections that shut Wendy's mouth disappeared into the shadows.

"And hello to you too, Lucy." Zeref smiled innocently but the blonde girl knew better..

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lucy yelled, but the smile on Zeref's face never left. In fact, it widened too much for her liking. Zeref nodded towards the pink-haired boy that stood before her protectively,

"Why don't you ask my little brother?"

A moment of dreaded silence lingered at the end of the sentence. Lucy threw glances between the five newcomers and to her companion. She reached forward and gripped onto his shoulder, noting that it was very stiff.

"What's going on, Natsu? What the hell is everyone talking about?" But silence responded to her yells. The only one smiling was the one named Zeref.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but I've had enough." The blonde girl pulled her phone out and her fingers flew to tap numbers that she memorized by heart. Suddenly, her device disappeared instantly.

"Lucy," Natsu spoke. He had to tell her. She needs to know these things as soon as possible to know who to trust or not. "It's no use. We have to figure a way out of this place. Away from them."

"I don't understand. We need to call the police! Someone, to do something. Don't you have a phone-?"" The pinkette shook his head in response, cutting the blonde in mid-sentence,

"It's not going to work. These guys, they are not - well, they are not from this world." Lucy felt her knees buckle. A hand was placed on her shoulder, looking up, it was Wendy who had a small smile before looking up with a determined look plastered on her face. "We'll protect you, Lucy." Wendy spoke, without batting an eyelash.

"Those five guys... They are my brothers." Her heart seemed to stop beating in her heart. "Zeref, Laxus, Cobra, Sting and Rogue." Natsu said,

The air suddenly chilled with suspense and fear. Nevertheless, Lucy watched as Zeref smiled down.

"I think that's enough chit chat. I'm getting real bored." Sting claimed, looking down at the three individuals in front of them.

"I'm telling you Zeref, Lucy is not her." Without a second lost, Lucy was pushed against the wall with a white light. Natsu turned around to reach forward for the blonde, only for his and Wendy's positions to remain at the same spot.

"Know your place, Natsu." Sting spoke, tightening his grip on the projection that held them.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her-!" White projection snapped at Natsu's mouth before snapping Wendy's mouth shut as well and slamming both of them back against the wall.

Zeref smiled before look at the lightning man who seemed completely uninterested in the entire ordeal - but Zeref knew that Laxus was itching for a fight, as lightning danced protectively around their host. His eyes drifted over to the red-haired man with the purple reptile encircling his feet until it rested on his left shoulder - Cobra seemed focused on something. Zeref rested his eyes on Sting, who stood almost proudly beside his side, of course, with Rogue waiting for orders from the eldest.

It almost felt like a lifetime until someone made a move. Zeref strode forward. The orb in his hand had disappeared as soon as he took a step. The pounding of her heart resonated in Lucy's ears until she could hear nothing but the vivid rush of blood in her ears.

The black-haired male was only a foot away until he stopped abruptly. Without turning to look at the others, his black eyes roamed to look at Cobra, who still trained his eyes in front.

"You hear that, don't you?" There was a moment of pause before the snake uncurled itself around its host, stopping only momentarily to hiss at nothing.

"Of course. I hear everything. The thoughts. The plan. Everything."

Zeref eyed the blonde. "I think I've waited long enough." Reaching forward to clasp a hand to her, the blonde shut her drenching eyes close. Another explosion resonated around her but she refused to open her eyes with fear of seeing something unknown. The smoke from the explosion drifted into Lucy's nostrils, forcing the blonde to cough pathetically and open her eyes.

A woman.

A woman with blood red hair was in front of her.

Dressed in traditional light purple robe as well from seemingly the medieval ages, the blonde realized that she held a long spear-like weapon. The bottom of the spear was coated in blood whilst the tip was slant upwards, barely a few centimeters away from Zeref's neck.

"Stand back." Her words rolled like thunderclouds, demanding authority in the air. The black-haired chuckled in response.

Lucy couldn't help it. The scene before overwhelmed her over the edge. She only expected a nice lunch with a long lost school colleague, share good old memories from the past and then go back to her miserable life. Not this. Definitely not this.

Silence passed until Zeref smirked at the new-comer,

"It's nice to see you too, Titania."

* * *

 **And that's the end of the second chapter.**

 **Honestly, its Thursday where I am, because our time is one day behind than most countries.**

 **I really want to slow everything down, but inwardly afraid that it might make the entire plot boring.**

 **Once again, for those who are confused:**

 **There are 5 brothers that came in search of Lucy:**

 **Zeref (eldest)  
Laxus (second)  
cobra (third)  
sting (fourth)  
rogue (fifth)**

 **Natsu is the sixth brother.**

 **By the way, the attire that Erza wears is the Robe of Yumen. (If my memory serves me correctly) and the attire that the brothers are wearing (Excluding Natsu and Zeref) is like an Egyptian Warrior. Shirtless and all :)**

 **Other than the rant, I should be releasing another chapter during the weekend. If not, at the beginning of the week.**

 **Thank you for being patient with my story.**

 **B7K**


	4. Chapter 3 - Hand

**Hi guys!**

 **Welcome back..ish.  
I apologize for the delay. But like I promised back with my other story, that I will be uploading the next day. Which is today. Thank you to those who have reviewed my story. It really is a blessing. Right now, I'm at home by myself as everyone had left to go on a vacation to Fiji. But I have work so I had no choice but to stay back.  
Enough of me, without further ado. I present to you the next chapter: Hand**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights goes to its respective owner, Hiro Mashima. A wonderful human blessed with this fantastic idea to create the most awesome anime.**

* * *

"I said, stand back." The redhead stated with clear and sounding authority, not moving from her stance. Zeref only smiled at her before taking one step back. Lucy almost let out a breath of relief but decided to keep it together. Whatever the hell was going on, she needed to know. Quickly, the blonde rushed to Natsu and Wendy and assisted with helping them get into comfortable positions.

"I'm really sorry, Luce." The pinkette muttered underneath his breath. The entire situation around them was his fault. If only he had been more alert of their surroundings, or faster to pull her out of the building, he would have at least given them enough time to make a run for it. "This entire thing could have been avoided if only I had-" But a finger to his mouth cut him off.

"Stop it. I don't know what's going on, but right now, this is not the time and you're my only lead at figuring this whole thing out." Lucy replied, checking on Wendy's wounds.

"Why are you here, Titania?" Zeref said with a slight mock on his voice on the last word. The red-haired woman stood abruptly before slamming her spear into the ground.

"You will not lay a hand on the girl."

Zeref clocked his head to the side while still keeping a small smile. "And why not?"

"Lord Dragneel, your findings have proved nothing for the past 700 years. You are delusional over someone that is long gone for several years. Your claims about this girl being the _one_ has no foundation for evidence. It's almost sad." Lucy watched as the black-haired teen stopped smiling. Whoever this red-haired woman was, she really didn't beat around the bush. In fact, Lucy found the entire statement brutally truthfully, even if she still hasn't gotten the gist of why this thing happened.

"I'm afraid I'll have to tell you to stand down, Erza Scarlet." Zeref eyed Laxus who nodded at the silent command. Instantly, Four thunder bolts aimed their electrifying attacks at the one named Erza. Lucy watched in horror as the redhead calmly reached an empty hand out and another spear appeared in her hand, the feel of the weapon tamed the thunder bolts which disappeared. Without batting an eyelash, Erza fixed her eyes on Zeref,

"Surely you haven't forgotten that I wield the Lightning Empress weapon."

Zeref looked unaffected by the deflection of the thunder bolts. "Of course not." A smile, "but surely you haven't forgotten about the shadows either." Suddenly, large spears was brought forth from the ground and they were as black as night. Lucy watched as the redhead named 'Erza' looked at the deathly weapons unfazed, in fact, her hand was outstretched once more, the lightning weapon in her hand vanished and light gathered to form another weapon.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't threaten my monarch, Lord Dragneel." A voice calmly stated. Coming from the side of the alleyway. A vortex was opened and a blue-haired man stepped out. Of course, Zeref turned his head slightly to acknowledge the new presence that had entered the surroundings.

"Not at all, Jellal. I just don't understand why they are protecting a mere human girl." Zeref replied, eyeing the blonde woman that was beside his brother and the blue-haired girl. Lucy turned to see the blue-haired guy sweep his hand across the air and the shadowy weapons immediately disappear and by the looks on his face, he didn't look convinced.

"I think you should go, Lord Dragneel. We don't want the higher ups to know that you've stepped into the human realm for," the blue haired locked eyes with Lucy, "...a mere human girl." Silence protruded the area but with a small smirk, Zeref and his brothers nodded and disappeared.  
Lucy watched as 'Erza' and 'Jellal' turned and walked towards where she was rooted with Natsu and Wendy.

"There's no need to be afraid, we are here for you." Erza said with an assuring smile. Lucy turned to Natsu who nodded approvingly,

"Erza is a childhood friend of mine, you can trust her." Jellal swept his hands over the air twice and an object floated down into Lucy's palms.

"I believe this is yours?" Her phone.

Turning to the redhead, he reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I need to go back to the Council, can you handle things from this point?" The female nodded, and Jellal turned over to speak to Lucy,

"By the way, tell Michelle that her contract has been terminated, she can return home." And with those words said, he disappeared.

Wait.

What contract?

Her head started to hurt. Who the heck were those people? Why were they after her? Whats this thing with the Council? Her eyes darted to Natsu who looked at her worryingly. His mouth opened but nothing seemed to come out. Was he talking to her? The redhead also looked at her with that same worried look. Her mouth must've been saying something but no sound. She probably went deaf. A blue light emitted from her head as Wendy waved a hand over, also opening her mouth and saying something to Erza and Natsu. They nodded and the last thing Lucy remembered, was being gathered into Natsu's arms, Erza changing into civilian clothes and Wendy talking on the phone, looking as if she just walked out from shopping with no evidence of fighting.

What the heck was going on?

* * *

"Lucy?" The blonde opened her eyes slowly, almost cringing at the blaring light coming from the ceiling. What the heck happened to her? Slowly turning her head to the right, the blonde found her best friend crying with full tears at her bedside. She was lying back in her bed at the apartment. The wheels of her mind wasn't performing too well but she struggled to at least get something out.

"Michelle? What the heck are you doing in my apartment? I took your spare key last week." Lucy croaked in bed. Adjusting her posture until she sat up. Michelle tied her brown hair in a ponytail before reached over to grab a cool wet cloth and placing it on the blonde's forehead.

"Window." Lucy raised an eyebrow. _Window? Damn her throat was hurting like hell._

"Sorry Lucy, we don't have much time." At that point, the blonde fully sat up, disregarding the brunette's protest. Her attention locked onto the shocked girl beside her. Quickly, the blonde teen threw back the sheets and searched frantically for her shoes. Michelle watched her best friend acting weirdly, nevertheless, she reached over and grasp the fallen cloth that lay on the side of the blonde.

"I didn't think you'd hurt your head too much but-" A finger was pointed accusingly as her.

"You. You owe me a good explanation. I don't know what the heck is going on around here, but I demand full explanation." The brunette had a confused look on her face. She didn't understand what her blonde best friend was talking about.

"Look Luigi, I don't know-"

"Cut the bullshit, Michelle." The blonde interrupted, "I know you're involved with Erza and Jellal." At the mention of the two names, the brunette looked away guiltily.

"How did I get home anyway? I don't even recall walking." Michelle looked at the door.

"Natsu, Erza and Wendy are downstairs in the living room waiting for you to wake up. They aren't going to say anything until you've woken up and then everything will be explained." Michelle replied. The blonde took note of the time. She had been out for the rest of the afternoon, it was going to seven in the evening. Michelle had silently waited for her best friend as she headed for the bathroom to refresh herself. After receiving a call at home from Wendy, the brunette had frantically grabbed her keys and dashed for her car, not even caring if she ran a few yellow and red lights.  
The bathroom door snapped open, interrupting the silence from where Michelle waited beside the bed and with agonizing silence, the blonde changed into a shirt and shorts.  
They made their way down, over to where the trio sat as Michelle stated. Erza seemed unfazed but a little guilty look was on her face. Natsu had the guiltiest face and Wendy only seemed worried about the blonde's state.

"I don't want any pity," Lucy started, "I just want the truth. Who are you people and why were those people after me?" There was a moment of silence before the redhead stood up to speak. Her eyes shifted slowly to meet the brown-eyed blonde.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. The other two, Natsu Dragneel, whom you already have been acquainted with, and Wendy Marvel." Erza paused, "We are obviously not from this world. In fact, we come from a place of magic. To put simply." Then she started walking towards the blonde.

"Those people, are Natsu's brothers. They come from the royal clan called the Dragneels. Of course, some came from sub-families of the Dragneel clan. But, there are still royal blood amongst them such as Natsu and Zeref, who hail from the eldest lineage of the Dragneel family."

"That makes no sense at all." Lucy eyed the redhead, "What has that got to do with me? I've never met them, any of them my entire life-"

"It's not really you that they want, as a person. Lucy-san." Wendy interrupted, she looked down shyly.

"Zeref wants you because you remind him of someone he used to love before the great war started in the magic realm." That sentence sent shivers down the blonde's spine. Natsu stood up abruptly and walked in front of her,

"You can't stay here anymore. You need to come with us." This got to the blonde. She glared at the pink-haired before poking her finger on his chest.

"And why should I believe everything you guys just said? How should I know that you're not part of this magical bullshit? Is this all a prank? Because congratulations, you all fooled me." Natsu grabbed her hand, anger and worry evident in his eyes.

"It's not a joke, Lucy!" He exclaimed, "I don't know what Zeref is planning but all I know is that he's after you. Earth won't be able to hide you. You need to come with us so we can protect you!" Erza walked up to Lucy and nodded as well,

"We are limited with magic when we are away from our homes. If you come with us, we can guarantee your safety. It's difficult here because if everything comes to force, innocent people will be killed."

"...Trust her, Lucy." Michelle added. Even though she still hadn't explained her purpose of this whole ordeal, Michelle felt that it would be more suitable if it was shown when they decided to go to the magic realm. Lucy eyed the occupants in her apartment. Not a single person looked unsure. If anything, she felt like the unsure one. Was it even possible that maybe this whole thing was a dream? She took a step back. A bit unsure. But she needed closure from the people who claimed about the dangers that surrounded her.

"Who are you and what is your magic and position? I can't trust you all if I don't even know you properly." Her brown eyes snapped at Michelle and Natsu, "And you two."

Erza nodded in acknowledgement. "As stated before, my name is Erza Scarlet, I use Requip magic, a spell that enables me to use any sort of armor and weapon in my inventory, of course. Wendy Marvel hails from her clan similar to Natsu. Her magic is dragon-slayer spells that commands the winds at her call."

"And I'm Natsu Dragneel, second son of the Dragneel Clan. I specialize in the dragon-slayer spells that commands fire." The pinkette said. Lucy couldn't believe it. It wasn't just long ago when she was schooling with this same goofball that was also crushing after her during their high school days. It wasn't just long ago when he was the newbie in school so because she was a nice person, she took him around and showed him the ropes. And yet, just standing in front of him, she felt safe.

"I think it's best if Michelle...told her magic when we get to the other side." Erza commented, sharing a look with the brunette. There was a moment of silence as the four magic-wielders awaited for the blonde to respond. She had been silent throughout their introduction. Slowly, the blonde raised her head and trained her eyes to the four people in the room.

"I guess we better get moving right?" She offered with a small smile. The rest of the rooms broke into determined grins and laughs.

"Glad you're onboard, Lucy." Erza smiled proudly. Before outstretching her hand and summoning another weapon as the blonde had not seen before. Nevertheless, this didn't stop her from awing at how the redhead swung her weapon, creating a bright vortex in the middle of her apartment.

"I'll see you on the other side!" Erza shouted, taking a step and disappearing in the roaring winds. Wendy followed after and Michelle also jumped too. Natsu turned to the blonde who stood still, she was taking in one last look with her apartment. He stretched out his hand towards her, indicating for her to take it.

"Come on, Lucy, I'll keep you safe." With the tears cornering in her eyes, the blonde slowly reached out and clasped his rough ones tightly.

"I've never doubted that."

Natsu grinned. "That's the spirit, Lucy!"

And together, they stepped into the vortex, vanishing into thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the seconds of time continued turning, a hidden shadow stood in the upper corners of the apartment revealed itself. It dropped from the ceiling and reached over with hand to the area where the vortex once spun. She slowly unclasped the clothing that camouflaged her from the occupants that stood a few seconds ago. With a slight wave into the air, a spell opened where she stood and she wrote words into the circle with her fingertips. The tremendous energy from the spell circle instantly shut off the electricity in the entire area, affecting every building within 7000 radius of the apartment.  
However, this didn't stop her from writing out certain symbols and words into the bright red magic circle. She had to get the message across to _him_.

Slowly, the magic circle pulsed with a need for identification. Without hesitating, the figure bit into her wrist, ignoring the pain that soared in her hand and held it over the circle. Without shadowed eyes, she looked deathly into the circle.

"Please send this to Lord Dragneel."

* * *

 **DUNNN DUNNN**

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **I absolutely despise cliffhangers when its on me. But I enjoy putting cliffhangers on other people, its fun.  
Otherwise, I have schedule a time to start uploading every Wednesdays. Depending on my workload and school. A little background: I work as a junior economic analyst. So... yeah. With school, I'm studying chinese mandarin but I'm quite far from the asian threshold. Nevertheless, working and studying is time consuming but I'll never have it any other way.  
**

 **Enough ranting.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I did. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**

 **Lots of love**

 **B7K**


	5. Chapter 4 - Reveals

**Hi guys,**

 **It has been a while. I'm sorry for the overdue wait. I've had writers block and a lot of things just hit me and my family – so we are struggling to be strong at this time. I'm also unseeingly busy at work – going home late at 10pm. Waking up at 7 and doing it all again.**

 **But I have pushed my schedules to make time for my stories because I want to see these stories through. Since this story has been** **dragging** **for a while, I'll do my best to finish them.**

 **Thank you for your patience and your kind reviews to my work. It really does make me smile.**

 **Without further ado.**

Preview:

 _Slowly, the magic circle pulsed with a need for identification. Without hesitating, the figure bit into her wrist, ignoring the pain that soared in her hand and held it over the circle. Without shadowed eyes, she looked deathly into the circle._

 _"Please send this to Lord Dragneel."_

* * *

"Whoa." Lucy stared at the view before her. After landing ungracefully in this foreign dimension, the view had her breathless and in awe. It was something that she had not dared to imagine. Not even now. Not ever, she thought afterwards. Her mind was still in a mess after previous events that had occurred but just seeing the place in front left her mind in a relaxed state.

"This is where we come from, originally." Erza spoke softly. Looking at the blonde girl that just stood awkwardly in front of the group. Looking at the scene as well, she sighed contently before looking at the rest of the members that stood beside her as well. "We'd better get a move on. I'd like us to start the process as soon as possible." This caught the attention of the blonde who turned swiftly to the red-haired woman.

"Process?"

"She means your safety. Basically." Michelle answered, walking towards the blonde girl with an unsure smile. Lucy just stared at the brown-haired girl before nodding.

"Natsu, please fetch Gray. We would need his assistance in this matter." The pinkette nodded before sending a smile to the blonde, "I'll head over to headquarters and also ask for more assistance. We've had our theories but having Lucy here will single out the most obvious. Wendy, I'd like for you to head to Mira and ask for her to meet me at the headquarters. Michelle," The red-haired then turned over to the brown-haired girl that nodded dutifully.

"Make sure Lucy is well received into the chambers. Set her room in a secure area inside the building where any forms of sudden attacks can be countered. We shall meet at Lucy's room in an hour exact. Understood?"

"Understood." The group replied.

"Dismiss."

* * *

It had been just over two hours since Michelle and Lucy last spoke. The last thing that was shared was the unfathomable feeling of the question dandling just above their lips. It was a question that no matter how hard Lucy was trying her best not to think too much, it just killed her so much to discover that her best friend held many secrets.

They waited inside Luc's room. Fully furnished and both settled on the couch that faced towards the door. After the group had disbanded, the walk to the chambers proved torturous to both girls but finally settling in, the blonde felt that the subject needed to be address.

"Tell me why you're involved." Slowly, she raised her brown orbs to the girl that sat opposite of her, head down and thumbs padding her clothes mindlessly.

"Where should I start?"

"From the beginning of course." There was a minute of silence before Michelle lifted her head to stare carefully into Lucy's brown eyes. Both girls held that look until Michelle looked down sorrowfully,

"There was a woman that once walked beside the father of the Dragneel clan. Her name was Mavis Vermillion. The Dragneel founder was that man that had tried to take you back at the café on Earthland. Zeref Dragneel."

Lucy could feel her heart pounding loudly in her chest. Her eyes widened at such claims and she looked away. Questions running through her mind. Why her? Why would it be someone like her? She was no one. She was just a normal girl that was just trying to live day-by-day.

"Years ago, Mavis and Zeref had discovered that their magical abilities weren't compatible. Zeref had the ability that whatever he chose to love and cherish, his magic would kill it instantly. No matter how hard he tries. Mavis, on the other hand, had the power of illusions. She knew about Zeref's curse and therefore, opted to try and help him see that she would always stand by his side. Of course, until she realized that death was slowly seeping into her that she made a pact with a Heartfilia."

"That person turned out to be the founder of the Heartfilia clan, Anna Heartfilia. With the rest of her life force, Mavis had transferred all her soul into Anna and then returned back to Zeref as a walking, soulless corpse. He knew that something had happened but obviously, didn't know what. Especially with the knowledge thinking that the corpse that laid in his arms was only an illusion." Michelle turned her head to look back down.

"This place, Edolas, had heard of Zeref's desires to find 'Mavis' and thus began to sift through history. Always looking and finding the lineage of Anna but many traces were led to a dead end. It was a search that resulted in a lot of deaths as Zeref had persuaded many others to join him. He had successfully gathered a variety of slayers, the men that we saw back on Earthland to assist in his search. Of course, Anna had erased all existence and travelled through to Earthland in attempt of hiding this secret-"

"I didn't ask about that." Lucy cut in sharply, earning a quick snap of attention to the blonde whose eyes stared almost lifelessly at the brown-haired girl.

"I didn't ask what started this ridiculous chase." The blonde repeated again, "I asked why you're involved. All our years of friendships seems to be based on nothing but lies. So I'm asking, why you're involved." Michelle stood up and sat beside the blonde who seemed unfazed by the sudden action.

"Lucy – I'm only a figment of your imagination created from the doll of your childhood. I became a real person because you believed I was a real person. Because of my freedom of stretching across the physics of time, it was perfect to move accordingly so that I can shift easily whenever you dreamed for me to be. To protect you."

"That makes no sense, Michelle. I'm not crazy, right? I'm not talking to myself?" There was a muffled sob as Lucy had thrusted a hand to cover the sob that was trying to escape. Tears building up and blurring the blonde's vision.

"No. You're not crazy. You're far from that Lucy."

"Then why are you here? Why are we both here? I want to go home, Michelle. I want to go home and eat again, and get wasted again and write my book and flirt with shop attendants. I want to walk over the bridge at the water canals. I want to do jobs to pay my rent. I want to write letters to my mum. I want to go home." Michelle reached an arm over the sobbing blonde. It was definitely hard on the girl that had been swept up with so many things.

It was truly overwhelming.

Finding a lost classmate, going on a date on the same day, getting attacked by his brother, the world of magic being revealed and stepping into Edolas. Now this? Her hand rubbed soothing circles on the blondes' back, taking note of how it shook so violently,

"Because you hold that power of illusions, I'm here. Thank you for making me part of your life, Lucy. I really appreciate it. When this is all done, I promise. I promise that we will go home." Michelle brought Lucy closer to her, "Thank you for being strong for the both of us. But I promise that after all this whole stupid thing is over, let's go home." The blonde pulled back and stared hopefully at the brown-haired girl.

"Together?" Michelle smiled warmly as she embraced her best friend into her arms. Tears emerging from her eyes and just the thought of protecting the blonde for so long brought an ache to her heart. Especially now that fate has caught up to the both of them. However, even though she had just revealed the entire truth to the blonde girl, she needed to lie this time.

"Together."

* * *

"This isn't possible. Are you saying that the Heartfilia girl that holds the power of Mavis is alive? Do you have any idea what you're saying?" A voice boomed from the higher seats in which Erza had to squint. Damn Council bastards. Mirajane stood beside Erza after Wendy's request – however, this time, she needed to leave Erza to handle the Council members. Things always turned ugly when any member stood before the council.

"Correct. She is currently residing in the chambers with Michelle, the sole protector that has been managing her role until today." She replied confidently. As of current, most of the council had agreed with their proposal to safeguard the young Heartfilia girl. Save for some greedy bastards who still want to play with the requip user.

"Are you assuming that war might befall on Edolas and the kingdom?" There was a rush of speaking from the council elders and one of the ones that held his vote to protect Lucy had stepped forward. His eyes trained carefully on the red-haired warrior that stood her ground, pushing for the motion to be moved.

"Erza." At the sight of recognizing the elder, the named Titania bowed with her head low. Offering her utmost respect to the elder. "Please raise your head, child. No member of my family should ever do that." Slowly but surely, the requip female slowly raised her head,

"Yes Master Makarov." She replied with utmost sincerity.

"We will move this motion forward!" His voice bellowed and Erza felt her heart skip a beat. Thankful to the stars above that there was someone who was willing to not just hear her, but to listen.

* * *

"How did you find her?" Gray Fullbuster asked, running beside his pink-haired best friend.

"I told you five years ago that I had a lead." The pink-haired teen hissed, as they dodged a couple of shoppers whilst they wove around throughout the busy shopping area. After finding the ice user at home, Natsu just said reporting to Titania, making Gray to move faster than he could ever blink.

"That's what you always say." Gray muttered, almost face-palming at the stupidity of the boy.

"But the last time I said that was five years ago, though. Didn't you realize that I had left for so long?"

"I thought it was because you were chasing after that blonde chick?" A sudden blush settled on the pinkette who muttered a few curses before looking somewhere else instead at the grinning face beside him.

"W-well… I came to realize that the blonde chick has connections to Anna Heartfilia. I've only tagged after her because I had suspicions. So there." This earned a mocking scoff from the ice wizard who only smiled a bit too knowingly for Natsu's taste.

"Sure sure. Whatever burns your candle." Simultaneously, they made a swift turn to the left. The signage of the chambers filling their vision as they ran towards

* * *

"You are forty five seconds late." Erza stated, as she stared pointedly at the puffing boys whilst they leaned pathetically against the walls on the floor. Sweat dripped past their temples and they only mustered a shaky but tired smile,

"Gotta hand it to them though," Mira smiled warmly, as she walked over to the boys and offering them a help to the couch. Both boys silently grateful that of all people that can talk like that to Erza, was comparable to the redhaired. "After all, Gray's domain happens to be right across the entire city."

"That is not an excuse. Nevertheless, I'm just glad that you have all gathered here." The group settled comfortably on the two couches provided before Erza began to talk.

"Assuming that Michelle has already filled Lucy with the details, Zeref knows that Lucy holds Mavis's powers within her. After the attack from Earthland, we need to be more nimble with how this operation is going to roll out. I've received support from the Council members for coverage." There was a motion of nodding hands before she looked at the two boys,

"Gray – I'm counting on you to also call in reinforcements when needed. We are dealing with Zeref and the other dragon slayers. So I'm counting on your full cooperation." The ice user nodded,

"Wendy – I'll also need to keep you on standby. Your magic will be perfect for injuries but it will also be assistive if we are needed at the frontlines – so just keep it fully charged in case we need you to switch things up."

"Michelle, I'll need you to report back to the Council and fill in the blanks. I've done my side of the story but those old geezers needs to hear things from your perspective. After you're done, head back to the lab." Lucy looked up with sudden interest as fear and anxiety drawled inside her. What lab?

"Of course, Erza." Michelle smiled before shooting a small smile to the blonde beside her.

"Natsu – you'll be the given the most important one of all. Protect Lucy at all costs and make sure not to leave a single stone unturned. I can't let anything go past that will cause Lucy or Edolas harm." The pinkette nodded.

"Finally, I'll be heading over to Jellal to discuss further matters with him in terms of our situation. This morning, reports of Zeref has come into the table which Jellal shared that if we don't give Lucy, there will be no hesitation of war. However, Edolas has the strongest barriers in other world so it won't be easy but that doesn't mean we are safe. I trust for everyone to do their jobs."

Michelle couldn't help but look at Lucy carefully. The blonde listening intently as Erza talked about their procedures starting with the groups' responsibility. A ghost smile came upon her lips. Of course. This will be the last time she'll ever see the blonde again.

* * *

 **Wow. I can't believe how long I've put this story off for long. As soon as I finish my other story, Seeking Undercover, I'll finish this one plus the other one. I've only got 3 multi-chapter stories going on and 'Seeking Undercover' is bound to finish quickly, perhaps in two months so there will be a lot of releases in the coming weeks.**

 **OH! After I'm done with these stories, you can expect a much greater story to be revealed! It will definitely leave an impact. Breathless in fact.**

 **HINT: SOF**

 **If you can guess it, then shit, you're amazing**

 **I'll be dropping hints now and then in my three stories so hopefully you can piece them together!**

 **Thank you for your kind patience.**

 **Lots of love**

 **B7K**


End file.
